The present invention relates to door lock assemblies, and more particularly to latchbolts for door lock assemblies.
Door lock assemblies typically include a latchbolt movably coupled to a door. The latchbolt engages a strike coupled to a door frame to prevent the door from being opened when the latchbolt is in a locked and extended position. Exit doors found in large facilities or public buildings typically include a push-bar that can be depressed to unlock the latchbolt thereby allowing a user to open the door. When the door returns to the closed position, the latchbolt returns to the locked and extended position to prevent the door from being opened unless the push-bar is depressed.